mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloomy Swamp
Gloomy Swamp '''is the 8th course in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. When you enter the 2nd overworld, walk to the other edge of the grassland towards the green stone bridge above the swampy quicksand. The level is a swamp full of quicksand and extremely small, awkward platforms. The weird and small shaped platforms, which must either be climbed or crossed, coupled with the Snufits that can easily push you into the swamp, makes this a frustrating stage. However, most of the star locations are faily close together. There are also no red coins or secrets, making this a very straight forward stage. The level consists of a small tower in the center, with some random ground in front of it, and to one of its sides. There is also a portion containing bigger platforms with bridges, though this portion isnt necessary for any of the stars. Levels '''Star 1: Across the Swampy Sea Mario enters on a small island floating on the quicksand goop bellow. The first star is in the middle of two paths which lead to the side of the tower. The easiest way to go is to take the small platforms in front of the start. This requires jumping on very small ungrabable ledges while avoiding a Snufit. You can triple jump up the platforms, landing on the Snufit, and then long jump to the star for the least danger. The other way requires lots of jumps on floating rocks to the left of the start and then crossing some bridges to reach the same location. This way is much more dangerous due to the precise jumps Mario must perform while avoiding Snufits. Star 2: Top of the Great Tower Mario must reach the peak of the great tower in the center of the stage. Start by climbing the small platforms that spiral around the tower in front of the start. After you reach where star 1 was located, find the next step and continue climbing. There are Snufits and a Fly Guy who will try to knock you off. Double Jumping is the best way to accurately land on the platforms. When you reach the box on one of the highest stairs, you can jump up to the final level where the star is. Beware, as there are many Goombas here and one might be located directly on edge of the platform and knock you into the abyss bellow. Star 3: The Sinking Pit Mario must use the shell, now located on the starting platform, to fall into a quicksand pit. Grab the shell and follow the purple sand around the tower and fall into the pit. The star is directly in the middle of it. Star 4: Inside the Tower Mario must traverse small blocks over quicksand inside the tower. Instead of climbing the horizontal pillars up the tower, enter the small cave next to them. Inside is a very small room with many small platforms over the swamp. Mario must carefully traverse the swamp to get the star on the other side. You can also long jump onto the Snufit (if close enough) to completely skip the stones and jump right to the star. Star 5: Dangerous Switch A switch has spawned over the swamp to the left of the start, which spawns a staircase which leads to the star. The hardest part, however, is getting on the switch, as an inconvenient Snufit will knock you off any of the close platforms. The best way to deal with it is to jump quickly from the platforms onto the switch, and killing the enemy. The timed blocks last incredibly long, and shouldn't be an issue. Star 6: Mystery of the Swamp Mario must find a hidden star located under a bridge. Head to the end of the bridges closest to the tower (behind where star 1 was located). There is a small platform under it which houses a passage to the star. Enemies * Fly Guy * Goomba * Kuromame * Snufit Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Swamp Category:Music-Donkey Kong